Summer Nights
by Jazz Writing Inc
Summary: Raivis and Edaurd have lived in the same apartment building for three years now, and barely knew each other. Now, after a they bump into each other Edaurd starts to wonder about Raivis' health.
1. Chapter One : Incounter

People say, that you can fall in love at first sight. Edaurd never beleived that. Why should he? It was just something people made up because they were lonely. Edaurd liked being alone. He never had to make sure he looked nice, or if he was wearing pants. He honestly like being alone. That is why, he lived alone, in a run down apartment, in the middle of town. He liked the commotion of the city. It made him feel alive. Most of the time. Some times he'd worry about his neighbors. He sometimes herd a scream in the middle of the night. He could never tell which apartment the screams came from.

Raivis on the other hand, is a different story. He hated living alone, and in the city, and this tiny apartment. He want to go back to his mother, he loved her with all his little heart could manage. But, to his demise, she had died three years ago. Now, he lived with his abusive father. He hated this man with all of his tiny heart. Absolutely _hated_ him. He would never tell him this of course. He had to do what his father said. Even if it cost him his edication most of the time. He still went to school here and there, and told everyone he was in and out of the hospital. He was abused, yes, and no, he wasn't happy. That's there was to it.

Now, Edaurd and Raivis had lived next to each othef for 3 years now, never saying a word. Just exchanging short glaces and small 'hello's. Unlike today.

Edaurd walked down the stairs slowly. He wasn't in a huge rush, he was just going to buy bread and coffee. As he made his way down the stairs he was knocked into and fell on the steps. "What in the-" He started to say but his eyes widened as he say the young boy he lived next too. Raivis. His name wad Raivis. Raivis stood up and quickly gathered papers. "I-I am so sorry," He said, rushing. He picked up the papers, his homework, and glaced at Edaurd. Edaurd helped pick up his things and handed them to him. "Here," he said, "You seem in a bit of a rush, you shouldn't run on stairs you know," he scolded and his eyes widened. Raivis had a large bruise under and over his right eye. "Oh Lord, what happened to you," Edaurd asked and reached out to him. Raivis said nothing and flinched away from Edaurd. He quickly grabbed his papers. He covered his eye, "I have to go-go home," he said, muttered really, to Edaurd and took off up the stairs and into his apartment, which Edaurd was pretty sure he shared with his father. Edaurd stared at the top of the stairs. What had happened to the boy? Maybe someone beat him up at school? Maybe it wad his father? No, Edaurd had met Raivis' fatger when he moved in. He was a nice man, poliet. He had explained that Raivis didn't go to school offen because of health issues. Edaurd completely uncerstood this. Though, he still wondered. He made his way to the first floor of the apartments and looked back up at the top. Maybe it's time to get to know Raivis, he thought.


	2. Chapter Two : Father and Son Bonding

Edaurd yawned as he walked through the store, thinking about the incounter wuth the smaller boy. He hummed as he picked up two boxes of coffee. _I'm worried for him,_ Edaurd thought, _what if he's bullied at school? If hs doesn't tell anybody he could get seriously hurt._ Edaurd sighed and carried the coffee silently. _What if its his father? It wouldn't make sense though, his father is a fairly nice man._ He grabbed a bag of bread and went to the register, paying the man who was on shift, and went to his car. _I know I don't really know him, but I'm still worried._ He hit his head on his sterring wheel and groaned. He had a pounded headache at the thought of someone so young getting abused. He sighed and leaned back, starting his car. Edaurd reached for the radio, then stopped. He stared for a few momments, spacing out. He soon snapped out of it and shook his head. He turned the radio on and some kind of pop song (which _not_ Abba). He sighed and started to back up and pull out of the parking lot.

Mean while, back at the apartments, Raivis was trembling on the floor while his father screamed in a mix of Latvian and Russian. Raivis cried and tried to scoot away, only to have his father pull him back by his hair. He whimpered as the larger man called him disguesting names. He was forced to look up at his father and he wanted to scream insults he normally wouldn't mutter to even a murder. His father growled and pulled him up, by his hair, and pushed him against the wall. Raivis trembled harder, knowingnwas his father planned on doing. He let his father touch him, call him names, arouse him. He whimpered as his pants were pulled down, along with his boxers, and his father gripped him from behind. He tried to scream, only to have himself be pushed harder into the wall. He whimpered and he felt his father sqread his rump and slip and finger into him. Raivis bit his lip as the finger pushed in and out harshly. He cried as the fingdr hit is prostate. His father growled as he pulled his finger out and slammed his own length inside Raivis. Raivis' eyes widen and he screamed in pain. The lack of prep and the size of his father was to much for his little body. He shook as his father used his body for pleasure. He knew why he did it, even if he didn't want too. He looked like his mother. Everyone he knew told him this, if they knew his mother or had seen a picture of her. He had her eyes, her skin tone, even her nose. He loved his mother, yes, but he wish he didn't look so much like her. Raivis was snapped out of his thoughts has hisbfather nailed his sweetspot and made a coment about hiw he enjoyed this. And, he was right. Raivis' body enjoyed this act, out of forced pleasure. Human instinct. He groaned and jutted his hips out. Play the game. That's what his mother had said. _"Play the game and wish for the best. Your father is a very mean man, Raivis, but try ti obey him. I don't want you hurt if I am taken from this world,"_ the last words Raivis ever herd from his mother. She had died that night, in her sleep. He chocked out a sob as his father realesed into him, and forced Raivis too. He pulled out and Raivis fell to the floor, trembling in pain and overstimulation. His father said something about cleaning and Raivis bodded obeninetly. The father walked away and went to his room, the only room in the apartment. Raivis cried softly as he stood up. He hated this life. He wanted to go and live with his mother. He wanted to go back three years. He wanted a different life, a different story. He flinched as he heard someone coming up the apartment stairs. He started to clean up quickly, he got dressed, and started to prepare dinner, hoping the person coming on the stairs would just pass.

Edaurd sighed as he walked up the stairs, only to meet face to face with Raivis' and his father's apartment door. He looked down at his coffee and inhaled softly. He approached the door, and knocked. He waited until thr faint click of a lock coming undone was heard. Raivis peeked out at him and stared. There was still the black eye he had, but now there was a bruise from being pushed agaibst the wall. Esaurd smiled at him softly, "I thought you might like some coffee. I don't know if you drink it, but I've seen your father with a cup," he said and offered the box of coffee. "Father is as-as-asleep," Raivis said back quickly, glacing behind him as there was a shuffling in his fathers room. "Ah, that's ok. May I come in? It smells wonderful whatever you are cooking," Edaurd gently pushed on the door, urging the small to open the door. Raivis tried to think of somrthing but simply couldn't, his mind still fogged from the prevois act he had commited. He opened the door for him. Edaurd smiled widely. "Thank you, Raivis," he said and walked in, frowning at the home. It was an utter mess. There was a small twin mattress in a corner, with a single blanket. There was a few beer bottles on the table, empty, a pile of dirty shirts that had been sorted out and were ready for cleaning. The orginally white walls were stained with smoke and looked almost yellow. The couch was small and had stains, and don't forget the burn holes in the arm. Raivis looked down in shame. He hated when people visited. Their home was terrible and shabby. It had cheap furniture, cheap food, cheap _everything._ Edaurd didn't really mind, he'd been in worse. But he soon noticed how everything that needed to be done, cleaning, cooking, was near the mattress in the corner. The home didn't look likr this when he had first moved in. He glaced at Raivis, who had tears whelling in his eyes, and smiled sadly. "What are you cooking," he asked, trying to change the topic. Raivis flinched. He hadn't said a thing about their trashy home. He smiled softly and looked to the stove. "Sp-Speggiet. With garlic bread..." he shufted on his feet. "I-I-I'm the only one ea-Eating though, you won't have anyone to-" He was cut of by Edaurd. "Does your father have a girlfriend? They shouldn't be having intercourse with you in the apartment," he commented. Raivis face lit up like a light bulb and he went to get some air freshioner and started stuttering out apoligizes. He sprayed around the room, more so in one spot really. He looked at Edaurd sadly. Edaurd, having never seen Raivis' father with a woman, wondering if he had fallen in love with anyone. Raivis rushed to the stove and tried to ditract hinself from the question. Edaurd stared at Raivis. "Could I join you," he asked and walked over to Raivis. He smiled down at him and looked at the pasta. "Y-Y-You can if-if you would like," Raivis stuttered out and went to drain the pasta. "Well, thank you Raivis. I bet you are a wonderful cook,"


End file.
